


I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream

by alanna_the_lionheart



Series: SOTY (2015/16) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ice Cream, One Shot, Road Trips, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SOTY, SOTY 2015, Short, Short & Sweet, Summer, Summer of Olicity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, olicity - Freeform, olicity road trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna_the_lionheart/pseuds/alanna_the_lionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity make a stop on their roadtrip for ice cream. Antics ensue, and in an old fashioned ice cream parlor in the middle of nowhere, Oliver comes to a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Written 6/26 for the fluff-fest that was the great Olicity MTV Reblog on Tumblr. My first piece of 100% fluff, guaranteed to make your teeth rot. :)

**I Scream, You Scream, We All Scream for Ice Cream**

 

He watched Felicity’s eyes light up in childlike wonder, a bright smile warming her face as she took in the sight of the old fashioned ice cream parlor, and Oliver knew he’d made the right choice by insisting they stop here.

 

“We should split something,” Oliver suggested, noting the size of the sundae a couple at a nearby table were sharing. “Your choice,” he offered.

 

It was a testament to how much Felicity Smoak loved ice cream that she didn’t even try to argue with him. Instead she immediately suggested-

 

“Mint chocolate chip and caramel sauce?” Oliver asked skeptically.

 

“Trust me, Oliver. It might sound weird, but I guarantee it’ll make your taste buds sing.”

 

Oliver felt himself smile. It was a feeling he was finally starting to get used to after nearly two months alone with the woman he loved.

 

“Okay,” he said with a laugh. “But make sure they put _extra_ whipped cream on it.”

 

“Well, of course,” Felicity responded with mock indignation. “You can’t very well call it a sundae without extra whipped cream, now can you?”

 

Without thinking twice, Oliver pecked her gently on the cheek and whispered, “I love you.” As she approached the counter to order their ice cream, Oliver detected just the hint of a blush under her smile.

 

A few minutes later, Oliver and Felicity sat at a quiet table near the back of the parlor, slowly working on their massive sundae. The man behind the counter had gone all out with the whipped cream, piling it not just on top but halfway through the bowl and all the way down at the bottom.

 

There were times when silence sat heavy between them, filled with words the two of them were leaving unsaid. But not today. Today they were just a couple on a date sharing ice cream on a hot summer day. Today the silence was comfortable, and neither of them felt the need to talk.

 

The silence remained unbroken until a little more than halfway through the sundae, when Oliver put his spoon down and groaned.

 

“I don’t think I could eat another bite,” he complained, rubbing at his belly.

 

“Are you kidding me?” Felicity asked with a raised eyebrow. “I’m just getting started.”

 

Oliver could only grin as he sat back and watched her keep eating, wondering where on earth she could be putting all of it.

 

When she finally neared the bottom, Oliver decided she was enjoying herself far too much without him, and he took a few more spoonfuls.

 

And then it happened. Five spoonfuls in, he burped. He certainly hadn’t meant to, and it was a fairly small burp, but small burps for Oliver Queen could be considered loud for the average person, and Oliver put his hand over his mouth, eyes going wide in shock.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly as he took his hand away from his mouth. “I have no idea where that came fr-”

 

Before he could even finish his sentence, Felicity let out a burp of her own; small in comparison to his but by no means quiet.

 

At first, Oliver could only stare at her in surprise. But then Felicity grinned, and when Oliver started shaking with laughter he found that he couldn’t stop. Felicity soon joined him, and together the two of them laughed over what was left of their sundae.

 

They didn’t stop laughing until Oliver’s stomach actually ached from it. It was the good ache; the kind of ache you can only get from having a good old fashioned laughing fit with your best friend. When he could finally breathe again, Oliver looked back up, wiping tears off his face, and he found her doing the same.

 

Once his face was dry, Oliver glanced down at what was left in their bowl: a giant soggy scoop of whipped cream.

 

“Take it,” he told her with a laugh. “I couldn’t eat another bite.”

 

Felicity didn’t protest. Instead she dug her spoon into the bowl, scooped out the melted mess, and shoved it into her mouth as best she could. When she was done she put the spoon down and smiled contentedly.

 

The spoonful may have been a bit too big though, because Oliver noticed a large spot of whipped cream on the side of her nose. Then he realized she was shaking with silent laughter, and he knew she’d done it on purpose.

 

And that’s when it hit him.

 

Sitting across from her in small old fashioned ice cream parlor in The Middle of Nowhere, USA, with a blob of whipped cream stuck to her nose, Oliver knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

He leaned over the table and carefully licked the whipped cream off her nose. She gasped slightly, and he bent down and kissed her, running his tongue over her lips and savoring the taste of mint and caramel (she was right; mint and caramel were a _great_ combination).

 

As he pulled away and sat back down, he gripped her left hand in his right.

 

“How did I ever get so lucky?” he asked quietly, gently running his fingers over her palm.

 

Felicity smiled back at him, and Oliver would later swear he’d never loved her more than he did in that moment.

 

“I ask myself the same thing every morning I wake up next to you,” she whispers back.

 

That night, as he falls asleep to the sound of Felicity breathing gently against his chest, Oliver thinks that they should stop for ice cream more often.

 

**_...the end..._ **


End file.
